


to be a friend

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Friendship, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: ’You spoke your mind and got in trouble more often than I did. So why is it that you clam up now?’In which Matthew finds out that things aren’t always what they seem.





	to be a friend

**_to be a friend_ **

_[ to be a friend is to keep secrets safe and sound. ]_

You’re looking at me again.

I stare back and you glance away, running a hand through your hair. You fidget, playing with your fingers, and I tap a meaningless rhythm on the desk.

“Tell me,” I say, and you snap out of whatever stupor you’d been in. When I look at you, your green eyes are wide, surprised and alarmed. Without meaning to, I snort. “Oh come on, I’ve been your best friend since we were kids and by now I probably know you better than your own Mum does, so spit it out, Art.”

You hesitate, and I frown. You’ve never been this reluctant, nervous mouse—you were the most stubborn, most ill-tempered person I’d ever met. You spoke your mind and got in trouble more often than I did. So why is it that you clam up _now?_

“Arthur...?” I call your name, and you flinch, casting your gaze down onto your lap. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

You shake your head. “No, I _have_ to, Matt. It’s just..” A brittle laugh escapes your lips. “It’s just that I don’t know how you will react.”

I place a hand on your head and ruffle your hair. The effect is instantaneous: you scowl and snap at me. “Stop that.”

“Well you have to tell me eventually before the professor gets here..” 

You sigh, and those thick eyebrows my brother used to make fun of furrow when you frown.

“I—“

“Arthur. The clock is ticking, it won’t wait for you.”

“I’m _gay,_ alright?” You finally say. An embarrassed blush colors your cheeks, and I blink. 

“I won’t say I didn’t expect that.” I mutter, and you look at me incredulously. 

“What—how—why—“ you stutter, and I laugh. _“Matthew Williams Jones!”_ You shout, and several of our classmates turn to look at you, to which you fidget even more at the unwanted attention.

“Seriously?” I ask, “It was easy to figure out, Art. I would’ve been more surprised if you said, I dunno, that you had a crush on Ivan’s cousin Natalya or something. I already guessed that you were gay, and it doesn’t bother me, what with both my twin and I being bi.”

You’re staring at me as if I’d grown two heads and tap-danced while Professor Vargas watched. I smile innocently, and you resort to holding your head in your hands.

“Anyway,” I say after some time, “who’s the lucky guy?”

You don’t say a word. You don’t really need to, when the answer slides into the seat next to you. 

My twin brother, Alfred, grins brightly and salutes with one hand, the other lacing its fingers together with yours. 

“That’d be me, Mattie.”

_[ to be a friend is to understand another even when the rest of the world never can. ]_

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, this drabble was written for an assignment I had for school about the importance of friendship.


End file.
